The invention relates to an optical telecommunication element having a central optical fiber which is incorporated, under axial pressure, in a layer of a synthetic resin. The layer of synthetic resin is provided with reinforcement wires.
Such an element is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2724155, page 6, second paragraph. According to the Offenlegungsschrift, a jacket of thermoplastic synthetic resin is provided around the optical fiber by means of an extrusion process. Upon cooling of the extruded jacket, shrinkage occurs so that the enclosed optical fiber comes under an axial pressure. The plastic synthetic resin must have a high modulus of elasticity so as to reduce lateral bending of the optical fiber under shrinkage of the synthetic resin.
The axial compression of the optical fiber according to the Offenlegungsschrift can be increased by extruding a few prestressed wires together with the synthetic resin. It is also possible to provide the prestressed wires on the fiber already provided with an extruded jacket of synthetic resin.